


Devour Me

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Body Horror, Cults, Eldritch, Entomophobia, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Armitage Hux spends his winter breaks in his home town, and while he prides himself on his work, the amount he has to deal with can take a toll on his sanity. When the mysterious Kylo appears and latches onto him, he feels this toll more than ever.Luckily for him, Hux isn't losing his mind.Unluckily for him, that means his life is destined for far stranger things than this.





	Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you don't mind this being a day late, but here is the Halloween story I've been working on for the past while! I hope you enjoy :)  
> (non-beta'd, all mistakes are my own!)

Every day at three o’clock, it came.

 

In the morning and at night, on the dot, like clockwork. It was a rumble in the distance, the smell of negative ions in the air. It was the promise of flooded streets, dropping air pressure as the onslaught of dark clouds and howling winds kick over the wicker chairs, that rip the fabric right off the seats. Hux has reupholstered his chairs six times now.

He thought it was unusual, having the rains so late in the year, with Halloween only a couple days away, but every time he would ask someone why the rains come, they all give him the same blank stare, they tell him not to question the rains. So now he doesn’t.

Hux never can notice when the rains begin, only when they end. Their arrival is calculated, showing up only when Hux is too busy, too sleep deprived, too consumed by the work to notice. It is only when they end, when the smack of water on pavement ceases, when the buildings no longer shake from thunder, when there is no longer flashing from beyond the windows, then does Hux notice.

And Hux only notices because of the buzzing.

As a child he was warned of the rains, not because the rains were dangerous, but because what soon followed them was. The moment the last drop melted into the cracks on the pavement, the insects swarmed, thousands of flying creatures that flocked to a warm living being. Hux has never been outside after the rain, he would rather be soaked to the bone than have the insects steal his blood.

“Did you know that without air resistance, rain would fall as one sheet and kill us all?” His brother, Techie, asked, laughing from the porch. Hux smiled and nodded, his sense of humor was always a bit different.

Hux checked his watch, he and Techie had been watching the rain from the porch, sitting on those chairs that Hux has reupholstered one too many times for his sanity. He had been working in the safety of his study, taking the briefest of breaks from staring at the latest draft of plans for the engineering firm he worked for. These plans in particular were for the Starkiller Project, something that would hopefully, _hopefully,_ launch him to the head of the company.

Hux frowned, staring down at his watch. Had he and Techie really been out there for two hours? He walked to the front door and stuck his head inside the living room, squinting to make out the time on the old German clock they inherited from their grandfather. The hands were ticking backwards, again, and Hux sighed; he never knew why he bothered, time worked strangely on that clock.

“Time works strangely _here_.” Techie said, startling Hux. His brother always had a knack for knowing exactly what Hux was thinking, and parroting the words back to him.

“It certainly does.” Hux agreed, still frowning. He turned to his brother, who was leaning just beyond the short banister and happily letting the rain fall onto his face. “It’ll never cease to amaze me how you do that.” He said with the tiniest hint of amusement.

“You’re not too hard to read, oh brother of mine. You always check your watch and then the clock. And you’re always disappointed when they don’t match.” Techie explained, smiling as the rain plopped down onto his freckled cheeks.

“I’m growing predictable in my old age, is that it?” Hux huffed, playfully annoyed. Techie turned away from the rain, letting it drip down onto his dry clothes and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, if you’re old then _I’m_ old. And I’m _definitely_ not old.” He laughed, splashing a little water onto Hux’s sweater.

“You’re twenty-six.” Hux pointed out, making Techie laugh.

“So are you!” He reminded him, splashing again.

Sometimes Hux loved being a twin, and sometimes he hated it. He mostly loved it though.

The rains began to slow, and a primal urge to flee bubbled up inside Hux’s chest. There was a screaming in his throat to _leave leave leave_ before the insects came, before they stole their blood, before they infected them with their venomous stings and feasted upon their warmth. Hux wanted to shout and scream and drag Techie inside and board up their windows, because _the insects were coming._

“We have to go inside now.” Hux said instead of all that.

“Okay.” Techie said, hearing all the unsaid thoughts anyway.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was his red hair, or his lilting accent, but people always seemed surprised when he says he was born and raised in the same house in a suburb of a suburb. It is not uncommon, to be born and raised in the place one now lives, he thought. Hux’s parents were born in Ireland and came across the pond to America, but before the move they stayed in their home town for decades.

Those who have lived in the same place all their lives know the secret places to visit, diamonds in the rough. Hux’s town had many of these, and when the rains have ended, he liked to visit them. In the summer, while snowbirds fed off the local shops like parasites, littering the beaches and photographing sunsets, he went to his local library. Hux spent much of his childhood at the Mos Espa Community Library, and whenever he’s feeling overwhelmed with work, he pays it a visit.

Like many things in suburbia, the library hasn’t changed. There is still the bus stop for routes 55 and 88, and while Hux have never seen a bus stop there, he’s sure one does. Mos Espa Community Library has everything that most libraries have; a kind girl behind the circulation desk named Rey who only works on Wednesdays, patrons you think you’ve just seen turn a corner but then aren’t there when you look, children lurking in the damp of the reading room whom you are sure were there when _you_ were a child -- like most libraries.

The Mos Espa Community Library is not the only place that exists both in and out of time. There are other places, like the Denny’s on 4th and Central, where the rains never venture and the coffee is always fresh (there is a claw machine that has nothing in it, yet people still play). Sometimes Hux wonders what it would be like to not live there in that town, in that house on the edge of the swamp, to instead live in a place where the cicadas don’t scream, and where the humidity doesn’t reach so high that the only option is to slick your hair back with palmfuls of pomade. Wishful thinking, he supposes.

Hux sat in the Denny’s now, watching the rain hedge ever closer but never touching the bleached white pavement of the parking lot. His town is so flat, he can see the rain in the distance; one thick sheet of it even though the sun shines brightly everywhere else. If time works strangely here, the weather is a phenomenon all on its own, Hux thought, taking a sip of his fresh coffee.

“Do you mind if I join you?” A voice asked, and he snapped out of whatever daydream he found himself lost in.

The voice belonged to a man, handsome in an unusual way, not that handsome men asking him for a seat in an otherwise empty Denny’s was usual by any means.

“Sure.” Hux gestured to the red pleather across from him in the booth he was currently occupying. The man politely signaled for the waitress, who poured the man a fresh cup of coffee, and topped Hux’s cup off all while wearing a festive Frankenstein inspired costume and makeup. The entire diner was decorated in Halloween-themed art and banners, it almost got Hux in the spirit.

“I’m sorry, I just have never seen anyone here around this time.” The man raised his mug, and Hux did the same. They took a sip. “My name is Kylo.”

It’s a name that fit him, Hux thought. It can’t be his real name, he didn’t know anyone named Kylo, but then, who was he to give a shit about names? Kylo looked too large for the booth, his long legs folded underneath one another so they wouldn’t accidentally kick Hux. Thunder cracked in the distance.

“Just Kylo?” He raised an eyebrow when Kylo didn’t say anything more.

“Yes.” Comes the easy reply.

“Well Just Kylo, you can call me Hux.” Hux smiled, earning a huge grin from Kylo. The smile was dazzling in an unsettling sort of way. Too many teeth, all too brightly white, his face scrunched up in a manner that for just a split second, made it look like the black of his pupils swallowed up the entire eye. He was stunning.

“Just Hux?” He asked with an eyebrow of his own, and it took all Hux had to not reach over the table and kiss him.

He took another sip.

“Do you often strike up conversation with strangers?” He cleared his throat, trying to avoid eye contact because he can feel himself start to blush.

“Oh no, but then again, you and I aren’t strangers.” Kylo leans back, his huge hands wrapped around the coffee mug. That made Hux look up and study him – he didn’t look familiar, and Hux was excellent at faces; he would have recognized this one.

“We’re not?” He frowned, running through his mental catalogue.

“We’re neighbors, my parents are Han and Leia. I’ve seen you out and about and thought I’d say hi, and then where do I find you, but my favorite diner?” Kylo finally smiled, draining his cup. When the waitress came back around he waved her away, Hux figured he couldn’t stay long.

“I don’t actually live here, I’m just visiting.” Hux slightly lied, trying to convey that he too couldn’t stay long. The anxiety over not having the Starkiller Project plans ready yet was beginning to eat at his insides.

“So am I! I live upstate, but my university has a bizarre schedule so I’m off for winter break already.” Kylo shrugged, and Hux had a terrible feeling they went to the same university, for he too was also on break far too early in the year. He had a terrible feeling in general, but that wasn’t entirely new.

“Would you care to have lunch with me tomorrow?” Hux surprised himself by asking, “My parents and my brother are all going to some country club function and I would loath to go, so the house will be empty and I’d rather not eat alone.” Hux tried to put some passion behind his words, hoping that Kylo would pick up what he was putting down.

It was a beautiful sight to see Kylo’s eyes darken with realization of the offer, and Hux could practically hear the wheels in his head as they clicked. 

“I’d love to. When?” He asked as a bell dinged from the pickup counter. Kylo turned toward the sound, apparently he had come here for a reason after all. Somehow, that made Hux feel better; like he wasn’t being stalked.

“Around three?” Hux gave one of his best smiles, and Kylo nearly tripped on his way out.

“I’ll see you then, Just Hux!” He called from the door of the Denny’s, disappearing into an old muscle car before driving into the rain.

“See you, Just Kylo.” Hux murmured into his mug.

The prospect of a lunch spent with Kylo made him ever more eager to finish the plans and get them submitted. He left enough cash on the table to cover his meal and still have a nice tip – he worked as a waiter for a few summers when he was a teenager and now over-tips at every place he goes – before downing the remains of his coffee and leaving the diner. The brief moment of sunshine where he was safe in the parking lot warmed his skin through, and he appreciated it immensely as he slipped into his own car and began to drive back to his home.

 

When he checked his watch next, the frown that had begun earlier in the day deepened. If Techie were still awake, he would call it a fully blown scowl, complete with the little sneer lines around Hux’s nose that he swore aged him at least a decade. He had been working on the plans late into the night, desperate to have them finished already, sitting at his desk in his study with only his desk lamp and the brightness from his laptop to illuminate the room.

He sat back in his leather recliner, and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them some more, relishing the feeling of pushing sleep away. He could do this, he could stay up, he could finish the plans and enjoy a peaceful Sunday, and hopefully get fucked so hard he can call in sick for Monday. Not that he ever would, call in sick that is, but he _could._

The rubbing soon didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, rubbing and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes until the skin around them started to feel raw. He pushed away from the desk, and left the study, crossing the long hallway to the bathroom where Techie had already graciously set out a clean towel for him. Flipping on the light, he got as close to the mirror as possible, heart jamming in his throat as he came face to face with his own marred reflection. He didn’t recognize himself at first, his eyes were swollen and itchy, yet sunken in and dull at the same time. He yanked the faucet handle over to the cold water side and cupped his hands beneath it, submerging his face in the small pool of water that collected. When he looked in the mirror again, he was perfectly normal.

He took a few steadying breaths, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened his calendar app and checked the date.

“Saturday.” He whispered to his reflection. “You haven’t slept since Wednesday. You’re okay, you’re just tired.” His mirrored self didn’t look too convinced.

He shut the sink off and started the shower, turning the water as hot as it would go. Techie would be glad, his little reminders for Hux get rest had been incredibly kind and helpful over the past week. With their parents gone so often, Hux and Techie grew up taking care of one another, especially when they couldn’t take care of themselves.

Hux hummed happily as the hot water began to redden his skin the moment he stepped into the shower; he was prone to being freezing, and there was something so comforting about not being _cold_ that Hux always looked forward to at the end of a long day. His days didn’t normally stretch from five in the morning until three in the morning like this day did, so he felt he had earned a treat and picked up one of the more expensive shampoos on the ledge.

He hummed a little tune while he lathered up his hair, scratching at his scalp to get all the product out. He turned his face to the spray to rinse the suds from his perfectly normal and not at all dead eyes, letting the hot water tingle on his skin. When he turned back to rinse the water out, he made the mistake of opening his eyes. Seemingly coming from nowhere, his hands were covered in blood. Blood rinsed out of his hair, mixing with the froth down the drain and staining the shower floor pink.

“No, no, no!” Hux hissed, sticking his hands directly under the water, trying and failing to get them clean. He couldn’t find any cuts, nothing hurt, it was just _everywhere._

He clawed at his sides, at the walls of the shower, at his hair. The sound of the water falling was too similar to the rain, too similar to the buzzing of the insects, too similar to the sound of someone – no, _something’s_ voice, all at once. He choked, gulped down lungfuls of air that didn’t exist, nothing but the thick wet steam.

Then there was no blood, no pink stain on the tile, no buzzing. Just a shower.

Hux shut the water off.

He stepped onto a soft bathmat and wrapped the towel around his waist and hesitantly lifted a clean, not at all bloody hand, onto the mirror. Bracing himself, he swiped some steam off the mirror, and looked himself in the eye. He let out a sigh of relief when there seemed to be nothing amiss, dizzy from all the panic.

“Sleep. Now.” He told himself, as if saying it out loud might allow him a few hours of rest.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom, that was set in the farthest corner of the house, far away from his brother and his parent’s rooms, and threw on pajamas. He couldn’t help but smile, the last time he had worn pajamas had been nearly a week ago, either falling asleep in his stiff suits or passing out at the study in his sweaters and trousers. The fleece felt like a healing balm that allowed him to lay down in his bed comfortably.

It didn’t however, allow him to sleep when he closed his eyes. He was so frustrated he almost wanted to cry, he would have even more pronounced bags under his eyes for when Kylo came to visit. Angry, he threw the covers off and stalked to the window. He opened it just enough for the cool breeze to settle into the room and give him fresh air, and was just about to turn away when he saw something move.

Hux froze, that had been a flash of orange hair, he had been sure. His mind relaxed only slightly, what was Techie doing out so late? Pulling on a pair of sneakers, Hux grabbed his phone and made his way down the stairs.

He and Techie used to visit the swamp on the weekends when their parents were out of town, and would pretend to be explorers all afternoon, but never at night. The alligators and snakes came out at night, and while Hux eventually learned that they don’t bother you as long as you don’t bother them, it didn’t mean other things weren’t in the swamp.

Hux didn’t have many friends, but growing up he did hear the stories of witches in the swamp, malevolent creatures that hid in the murky waters, who would use their tongues to twist mangrove roots and drag you under. Hux had no plans to become someone’s dinner tonight, so he only walked to the edge of the property, using the flashlight on his phone to shed some light on the inky black darkness of dead hour.

He screamed as a pair of eyes reflected the light back to him, too close and far away at the same time. There were two, and then there were four, and then there were six pairs of eyes, all looking at him, and then there were just two again but they were larger and brighter than earlier, and then there were none.

Dropping his phone, Hux ran back towards the house, wanting to call the police, wanting to call someone, feet squelching in the waterlogged grass.

“Hux!” He heard Techie shout, moments before directly running into him. They fell onto the floor and Hux scrambled to stand again, but he was too tired to fully get his feet underneath him.

“Techie! You’re here?” He asked, frantically. The cicadas stopped their screaming and their little section of the swamp was deathly silent.

“Yes, Hux – ” Techie began but Hux couldn’t listen to what he had to say.

“I thought I saw you down there, from my window.” He tried explaining, searching for Techie’s face in the darkness.

“I thought I saw _you._ ” Techie started to cry, and Hux pulled him close.

“We have to go, we have to go inside _now,_ Techie.” He said, finally able to stand, and pulling him along the stretch of grass leading to their front porch.

“But what about – ” Techie started, but Hux just pulled harder on Techie’s hand.

“Techie, _please._ ” Hux begged, finally reaching the porch after his brother’s cooperation.

They locked the front door and slid the chain lock into place for good measure. Standing in the living room, they just looked at each other. Hux wondered if Techie knew about Hux’s episode in the bathroom. Techie used to get them all the time when he was younger, but lately Hux has been the one dealing with these, these _hallucinations._  

“Tech, I think I’m losing my mind.” Hux whispered, a secret between the two of them.

“No you aren’t, you just need to sleep.” Techie responded, and he was probably right. Techie was right about most things, Hux thought.

The two of them walked back up the stairs, and Hux got back into his bed once they reached his room. Techie settled in right next to him, plenty of space in the king sized bed for them both.

“I’m going to stay with you until you fall asleep.” Techie pulled the covers over his shoulders, until he was little more than a nose, eyes, and hair. Hux tried not to think about the eyes for too long.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, glad to have a companion.

“I won’t go to the fundraiser with father and Maratelle, if you’d rather I stay and make sure you’re okay.” Techie frowned, a small crease in between his eyebrows evident of his concern.

“No, I’ve made plans to spend the day with someone. Don’t worry about me.” Hux said, closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be a better day, he would get sleep, see Kylo, and hopefully enjoy the last day of the weekend.

“That’s nearly impossible, ‘Tidge.” Techie smiled softly.

“I thought you were going to be eaten – taken, by them.” Hux whispered, burying himself further into the bed.

“By who, Hux?” Techie asked, sounding more awake. Hux didn’t open his eyes, not wanting to break the spell and waking up himself.

“The witches.” He replied matter of factly. He heard Techie shift onto his elbow, but still refused to blink awake.

“There aren’t any witches in the swamp.” Techie said assuringly, tucking the covers around Hux’s shoulders and laying back down beside him.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Hux didn’t dream.

 

He woke up to an empty bed, his brother gone for the day along with his parents. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, and groaned in annoyance when he remembered that it was still outside, tossed on the grass somewhere. Throwing on his favorite black silk robe, and a pair of fluffy slippers, he made his way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He checked his watch, and then the clock – which moved counterclockwise as normally – and confirmed that it was sometime around noon.

With the coffee pot brewing, he went out into the yard and scavenged for his phone.

“Looking for this?” He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

He was proud of himself for not jumping too much as he turned and saw none other than Kylo standing with his phone in his hand.

“Yes, actually.” Hux extended a hand and Kylo happily transferred the iPhone back to its rightful owner.

“A little late to be in pajamas still, isn’t it?” He asked cheerfully. Hux blushed just a little, he hadn’t intended on anyone seeing him in his current state, he was embarrassed.

“It’s Sunday, I can wear what I’d like on Sunday, I should think.” Hux defended himself, making Kylo laugh.

“Should I wear mine when I come later today?” He asked, looking Hux over and appraising him. Something about that look made Hux shiver, he was looking forward to being devoured.

“It won’t matter to me what you wear, I assure you.” Hux licked his lips as subtly as possible, barely refraining from saying something absurd like, _I hope you’ll be wearing nothing when you come._ He needed more sleep.

“I’m surprised, workaholic like you actually in slippers.” Kylo teased, digging the toe of his own boot-clad foot into the grass.

“Alright, I think that’s quite enough of you judging my attire. Especially considering that leather jacket you keep sporting.” Hux chuckled, nodding to the horrid brown thing that Kylo seemed to insist on wearing despite it being beat up and worn.

“What, you don’t like it? It’s vintage.” Kylo asked, putting his hands on his chest in mock offense.

“It’s ugly.” Hux smiled, shaking his head. He liked Kylo, he wanted to get to know him more. It had been a long time since he had a friend outside of his classes or the office.

“It was my fathers.” Kylo said, as if that made the situation any better. It didn’t, and Hux told him as much.

“Case in point.” Hux grinned, making Kylo duck his head just a little, hiding his own blush.

The two of them were really something, weren’t they, Hux thought. Barely twenty-four hours after knowing each other and already flirting like mad. Hux almost didn’t want Kylo to leave and come back later, he wanted him to stay so they could talk or watch television together.

“I didn’t realize just how close to the water you really are.” Kylo said after a little while, seeming to need to fill the silence with anything, even if it were just small talk. Hux didn’t mind all too much, the quiet of a Sunday could get a little eerie with everyone out of their houses for the afternoon.

“Whoever owned the house before us really was a nature advocate, wanted to boat all the time on the water so he built this place to avoid docking fees.” He waved his hand lazily towards the small strip of wooden planks that led out into the water.

“Do you ever take her out?” Kylo asked, noticing the impressive air boat that sat on the lifts.

“We used to in the summers, but between work and school…” Hux trailed off shrugging. There simply hadn’t been much time, and anyway, Hux had recently read an article about air boats and sound pollution; he didn’t want to piss anything off that lived out there.

“Would you like to go on the boat today?” Kylo asked, genuinely interested. Hux hated to say no, but they hadn’t even turned the thing on in over a year.

“I don’t think she’s got enough gas.” Hux shook his head apologetically.

“Another time then.” Kylo gave a warm smile and stuck his hands in the pockets of his ugly jacket. “I have to head to the studio, three o’clock?” He asked, hopeful that their _meeting_ was still on.

“Three o’clock.” Hux smiled back, excited.

 

* * *

 

When the clock on the wall chimed four in the afternoon, Hux knew it was really two o’clock. He had been antsy and now could _finally_ start to prepare for Kylo’s visit. He ascended the stairs to his room and gently nudged his cat, Millicent, off of his favorite sofa so he could lay himself down across it once he had all the necessary supplies. Something about Kylo made Hux think he didn’t like to be kept waiting too long, and he hoped that Kylo would appreciate all the hard work being done.

Slipping out of the robe, he inspected himself in the full length mirror that was hanging on the back of his closet. There were a few angry marks on his sides from where he scratched at himself in the shower the night before, but other than that, he was unblemished.

He kept himself pretty well groomed on a regular basis, not that he’s gotten laid in over a year, but just for personal hygiene. Reaching into his bedside table, he pulled out his favorite bottle of lube, a modestly sized toy, and settled down on the couch, letting his legs fall apart.

Warming the lube between his fingers, he brushed his other hand up to one of his nipples, just to get himself in the mood. Hux loved foreplay, and hoped Kylo did too, wanting a kiss or two before diving straight in to sex. With one hand trailing further up to wrap around his throat and the other slipping between his legs, Hux couldn’t help but think how whorish he must look. He gave a pleased hum as the tip of one finger pressed inside him, pushing and pulling until the rim of his hole was slick with lube.

It would take some time to open himself up enough, Hux knew, that’s why he allowed an entire hour for just this process. Kylo may not like to be kept waiting, but Hux was not in the business of rushing through any aspect of his life, and this was no different. Once one finger was easily sliding in and out, he added a second one, stretching himself open with care so there was no pain, only a pleasurable warm tingling.

He removed his fingers, poured more lube onto them, and slicked up the toy. It wasn’t very impressive in terms of size, not that Hux was a size queen or anything of that sort, he just wanted to give his body a time to adjust to having a foreign object inside him. He had been so busy with finals and then work, that he hadn’t had anything up his arse in weeks, which frankly, was a damn shame.

Working the toy into his body took some work, but by the time it finally settled into Hux’s arse completely, he had the barest hint of a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Wiping it away with the back of his arm, he shuddered at the feeling of a light breeze ghosting down his chest, something electric and charged brushing his stomach.

He didn’t know how long he spent just pushing the toy back and forth into his body, getting himself acquainted with the feeling, and hopefully warming up before the main event.

At three o’clock on the dot, the doorbell rang, and Hux was glad for it, teasing himself for an hour was tortuous but he didn’t want to come yet, feeling like that would cheat Kylo out of a full experience. He cleaned himself up for the most part, patting down his hair and putting the bare minimum of clothes back on. He hadn’t been joking about enjoying a leisurely Sunday, so it was a pleasant surprise when he opened the door and saw Kylo wearing a similar outfit; thin sweatpants, a purple t-shirt, and slippers of his own.

“Right on time.” Hux smile, taking in the sight. The sky was dark, it was somehow already raining.

“As if I’d miss a moment of being with you.” Kylo replied. Hux grinned and turned away, going to step inside to the dry safety of the living room, but when he turned back, Kylo was still standing on the grass just before the porch began. “Invite me in.”

“Hm?” Hux asked. He was focusing so hard on the soaked shirt that was clinging to Kylo’s muscular frame, he hadn’t caught what Kylo had said.

“I can’t go in unless you invite me.” Kylo smiled, too white and too wide and then all of a sudden, perfect. “It’s only polite.” Kylo practically purred, warmth blooming in Hux’s chest.

“Come in, please.” Hux drawled, wanting nothing more than to rip the shirt off of Kylo’s chest. He wanted to lick those abs.

“Your house is beautiful.” Kylo said, never taking his eyes off Hux. That warmth spread down from Hux’s chest to the pit of his stomach, his hands twitched wanting to run them through Kylo’s hair.

“Thank you.” He said, also never looking away from Kylo’s glorious figure. If he were a less secure man, he might have been jealous, but he had no qualms with appreciating a different body type than he could ever hope to achieve.

“I’d like to kiss you.” Kylo whispered, taking a tentative step forward, watching Hux through lidded eyes.

“God, yes.” Hux breathed, bridging the gap between them and pressing their lips together.

Hux was glad to find that Kylo enjoyed kissing as much as he was hoping, they lingered in the living room for a few minutes just gently exploring the way each other tasted, the way their tongues slid together, the occasional awkward bump and clack of teeth when one got too excited, and finding the right angle to avoid them.

“I’m taking you upstairs.” Hux announced, breaking away from the kiss for just long enough to allow Kylo to take a breath and latch his lips onto a space on Hux’s throat.

“Okay.” Kylo said, lips never leaving Hux’s skin.

“Don’t stop kissing me.” Hux ordered, slowly backing them towards the stairs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kylo grinned, running his tongue along the tendons of Hux’s neck, making him shiver.

 

Trying to make it up the stairs took so long that Hux debated stopping and just letting Kylo take him right on the steps. They would get up one step, and get distracted by each other again, completely forgetting the comfortable bed that awaited them. A flash of lightning occasionally would jolt them back to reality, and on one such occasion, Hux made the executive decision to break away from Kylo altogether and run down the hall, Kylo chasing behind him. Kylo was, surprisingly, very fast for a man of his size, and caught up to Hux easily.

Hux let out a playful shriek when Kylo picked him up from the waist and carried him over to the bed, gently placing him down like a prince on the soft mattress. Hux wasted no time in pulling the buttons on his sleep shirt apart, sliding the silk off of his shoulders. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Kylo groaned, like looking at Hux was painful for him, but he kept staring anyway.

“You’re one to talk.” Hux blushed, tapping right above Kylo’s belly button with a raised eyebrow, wanting Kylo to be shirtless too.

Kylo got the hint and pulled the t-shirt over his head in one sweeping motion that had Hux’s toes already curling. Kylo moved away to pull his sweatpants down, and Hux used the opportunity to shed himself of his bottoms as well, Kylo’s eyes on the mess left on the soft fabric from his earlier activities.

Without warning, Kylo leaned over Hux once more and reached a hand down between his legs, feeling the slippery lube along his inner thighs glide across his fingertips. He made a noise that sounded like a mixture of pained and excited, Hux couldn’t quite place it.

“Holy shit, did you…?” Kylo started to ask, sliding his hand up just enough that he was teasing Hux’s hole, leaning back to watch the tip of his finger push past the rim with a fascinated look on his face. Hux’s blush deepened, preening under the attention.

“Yes, I was hoping you’d want to.” Hux tried to arrange his limbs to be more sexy, throwing an arm up over his head, but Kylo was far too occupied with fishing for a condom in the pile of his clothes on the floor next to the bed.

“What would you have done if I said no?” He asked, finally finding one and tossing it back onto the bed where he could grab it easier. He slipped two fingers easily into Hux’s hole, drawing out a low pleased hum from Hux’s throat. Kylo’s fingers were thicker than his were, and the feeling of them stretching Hux out and seeing how far Hux had gone already was intoxicating.

“There’s stuff for paninis in the fridge.” Hux managed, giving a little smirk. Call it vain, but he knew Kylo wouldn’t pass this up, not from the way he was looking at Hux the other day, or even that morning.

“I’d much rather have you for lunch.” Kylo licked his lips, and grinned with that too many toothed smile that Hux’s brain found alarming, but that his cock decided was dangerous in a good way, if there were such a thing.

Kylo pushed Hux so that he was onto his hands and knees, arse displayed for Kylo’s scrutiny. Hux barely had a moment to feel exposed before Kylo crowded in behind him, hands gripping Hux’s thighs to keep them in place. Hux tensed until the first tentative bite landed right where his left thigh met the cheek, Kylo’s sharp – too sharp, _too sharp_ – teeth sinking into his skin and then soothing the marks with his tongue, sucking lightly and bringing a bruise to the surface. Sitting in his office was going to be hell the next day, but it would be worth it.

It was definitely worth it when Kylo finally moved over just enough to get that long tongue of his wiggling past Hux’s rim and pushing into Hux’s hole. He licked and laved his tongue over it, kissing it with as much fervor as he had in the living room.

“Yes, please, Kylo – ” Hux started to babble, regretting it immediately when he pulled away and turned Hux again to lay on his back.

“Say it again, my name.” Kylo said, ordered, demanded. Thunder crashed in the background, shaking the walls. Hux nearly came.

“Kylo, oh – Kylo!” Hux said over and over again, as Kylo worked another finger, and then another inside Hux, nearly his whole fist swallowed by Hux’s body.

Hux had no idea how much time passed of them just doing that, of Kylo asking Hux to say his name and of Hux shaking beneath him obeying.

“You’re so good for me,” Kylo said, “I’m going to be good for you.” He finally pulled his hand out of Hux, gently and slowly as to not hurt him, and Hux whined. He let a shaky hand come up to Kylo’s face, who turned his head and kissed the pale skin of his wrist.

“You are, you are.” Hux assured him, watching Kylo’s chest blossom with a beautiful red flush from the praise. “Please, I don’t want to wait any longer – I can’t.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Kylo rolled the condom on and Hux’s eyes rolled back into his head.

Something in Hux craved Kylo’s touch for the moments where he was away, and the second that he had his hands back on Hux’s heated skin, he was arching this way and that, trying to seek better contact. Kylo was so much larger than his toy, so much larger than he had really prepared himself for, and it came as a surprise when he felt it nudging up against Hux’s hole.

“Fuck.” Hux huffed, as the head breached him.

“Shh, you can take it.” Kylo soothed him, caressing the side of his face and pressing chaste kisses all over each of his freckles and eyelids, even the corners of his mouth.

Hux’s body finally gave, and Kylo slid all the way in, bottoming out and making them both moan at the feeling. Kylo let himself get adjusted for only a moment before he was thrusting; shallowly at first, but moving his hips faster and faster as he got more comfortable. He had thrown one of Hux’s legs up over his shoulder during the process, and was lovingly placing kisses to the inside of Hux’s ankle and the arch of his foot. It was so blissfully domestic that Hux had a fierce urge to never let his man go. If all Kylo wanted was a fuck buddy, that would hurt, but he’d manage.

“I’m keeping you.” Kylo said just then, doing what Techie always does and seemingly reading his thoughts.

“Promise?” Hux asked, voice wobbling only a little bit from the force of his thrusts.

“I swear.” Kylo pulled Hux’s body down further to reach his lips and lick into his mouth nice and slowly.

“Fuck, Kylo, I’m going to – ” Hux started, but Kylo silenced him with another kiss.

“Me too, come on, come on.” Kylo coaxed it out of him, a hand tightly moving up and down his very neglected cock, grazing across his prostate with just enough pressure.

Hux cried out, vision whiting out around the edges. For a moment, Kylo looked, wrong – the black eyes and white white teeth returned. Hux let his body go limp onto the bed and when he blinked, Kylo was fine, looking handsome as ever. Even more so, if Hux were being honest.

“Next time, I want you to fill me up.” Hux said as Kylo pulled out, tugging the condom off and tying it up to toss it in the bin.

“You want there to be a next time?” Kylo looked up with big hopeful doe eyes that made Hux’s heart clench with something dangerously close to fondness.

“Of course I do. Don’t you?” Hux asked, pushing the hair out of his face. He hadn’t gelled it back as part of his Sunday relaxation, and he was sure it was now sticking in all manner of directions.

“Yes, yes of course, I didn’t want to assume.” Kylo blushed, bashful.

“Assume away.” Hux tucked a lock of hair behind Kylo’s ear as he laid down in the bed next to Hux, the both of them on their sides just looking at one another.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Kylo asked, lazily blinking and practically purring like Millicent.

“It’s Halloween.” Hux raised an eyebrow.

Usually on Halloween, he and Techie get together and watch movies while handing out candy to trick or treaters. Being the last house in the neighborhood, they make sure to give out the good candy to make the trip worthwhile. Back when their parents spent Halloween at home, they would only hand out black licorice, and the twins were determined to make up for a solid ten years of terrible choices.

“Correct.” Kylo rolled his eyes, “I just meant, if you’re not too busy with all your friends, maybe we can get together tomorrow.” He fiddled with the edge of the blanket in that incredibly endearing way of his.

“Funny that you think I have a plethora of invitations I must decline on a regular basis.” Hux snorted, even though if he were to actually check his phone now that it was retrieved from the yard, he would most likely find at least eight new emails.

“Don’t you?” Kylo huffed, making Hux scoot a little closer across the bed to practically curl into Kylo’s arms.

“I’d rather spend time with you.” He answered truthfully, feeling Kylo’s smile on the top of his head as he pressed his cheek into Hux’s hair.

“Wow I was really that good huh?” Kylo asked, back to his earlier cockiness.

“Shut the hell up.” Hux chuckled, wanting to just lay in their mess together for a little while before worrying over what time his family might be home.

 

Wanting to lay together turned into Hux taking a three hour nap and waking up alone. There was a carefully folded note on the pillow where Kylo’s head had rested, and Hux smiled as he unfolded it.

 

_Hux,_

_I’m sorry to disappear into the night, your family came home and I didn’t think you’d like them catching us together. I snuck out the back door just to be safe, I don’t think anyone saw me._

_If you’d like to still spend time together tomorrow, my friends and I are having a party at 11pm. They’d really like to meet you, we’ll be hanging out in my backyard. Please come._

_Yours,_

_Just Kylo_

 

Sitting up, Hux reread the note and memorized the way Kylo’s handwriting looped on his Ts and Ds, smiling like an idiot at the way he signed it.

“Mine.” Hux whispered into the darkness, pressing the paper to his face.

He finally got out of bed and cleaned himself up, jumping into the shower to scrub the dried sweat and remnants of his come off his body. He stared at his hands for a long time, until they no longer felt like _his_ hands, and was happy when they were never covered in blood.

He dressed himself in fresh pajamas and went into the kitchen, instinctively tuning out his step-mother’s chatter as she prattled on the phone about the fundraiser, as well as his father’s grumbling complaints about every little thing he disliked about the event.

“Are you just now waking up?” Techie asked with wide eyes.

“No, I was up earlier. I just went back and took a nap.” Hux passed him to move to the fridge. He poured himself a glass of water from the filter and leaned against the counter.

“Good. You were really scaring me yesterday.” Techie bumped his side with his elbow, standing close enough to whisper. The two of them never told their parents about the things they sometimes see, too afraid of being taken away to ever come clean.

“I’m fine, I met someone yesterday and we spent some time together today. He’s invited me to a party tomorrow.” Hux smiled into his glass.

“But tomorrow we pass out the candy!” Techie protested, immediately being shushed by their parents for speaking too loudly.

“It starts long after the last trick-or-treater will leave, I promise I’m going to stay.” Hux drank some more water, and then poured himself another glass.

“Okay.” Techie brightened again, glad that their tradition wouldn’t be broken.

“Do you want to come? To the party?” Hux asked, sure that Kylo wouldn’t mind if he came along. To his surprise, Techie blushed, avoiding eye contact and hiding behind his hair.

“I’m spending the night with Matt.” He admitted softly, so quietly that Hux almost missed it.

“The radar technician?” Hux whispered, eyebrows to his hairline.

“Yes, we’ve been messaging back and forth a lot more lately.” Techie smiled crookedly, like he was unsure about Hux’s feelings on the situation.

“That’s wonderful! He cares about you a lot, anyone with eyes can tell.” Hux nodded, drinking more water. Why was he so thirsty?

“I’m just hoping it’s of the romantic persuasion, and not just me reading too much into it.” Techie laughed, making Hux roll his eyes goodnaturedly.

“Tech, he’s mad for you.” He pointed out, turning back to the fridge and pulling out some takeout. He just realized he hadn’t eaten at all since his coffee at breakfast, and his stomach protested greatly.

“What’s the name of your friend?” Techie asked cheerfully, watching Hux eat the cold leftovers, not bothering to stick them in the microwave.

“Kylo.” Hux said, smiling.

“You didn’t get a last name?” Techie asked.

“No, we didn’t exchange them. I think it works out well, I don’t know his last name and he doesn’t know my first name.” They laughed together, quiet shaking that dissolved into giggles. Their parents shot them a dirty look and they took the hint to go upstairs.

“You two really complete one another.” Techie whispered, making Hux laugh all over again.

 

* * *

 

The news was bustling with activity the next morning as Hux sat in his office. With the plans for Starkiller all submitted and approved, he actually had some time to make rounds and see how his coworkers were doing. They were all doing badly, it seemed, which was a jarring contradiction to the cheerful costumes they sported. Hux came in costume as a tired but successful engineer. No one seemed to get it.

“Morning boss.” Dopheld, one of the lower supervisors smiled at him as he approached the group of people surrounding the small television in the break room.

“Good morning, what’s going on?” Hux asked, nodding to the other employees.

“They’ve found a body.” Dopheld whispered, making Hux frown.

He pushed his way closer to the television and watched what the anchors had to say. Someone had disappeared late in the night, and while people tend to disappear and show up again later in the day, this person would not be showing up ever again, if the remains that were found were anything to go by.

“Do they know who yet?” Hux asked, fearful for a moment that it would be somebody he knew, someone he loved.

“Yes, Tim Richards, who works for the general store?” Dopheld asked, continuing when Hux nodded in recognition. “The police are calling it an animal attack.”

“Animal attack? What sort of animal?” Hux frowned, skeptical. There weren’t too many wild animals around that would do the sort of damage that was done to this man.

The gruesome photos of scattered limbs were still burned behind Hux’s eyelids.

“If you ask me, all his gambling finally caught up to him.” His best friend, Gwendoline came into the breakroom dressed in full costume as Wonder Woman.

“Hello Gwen, looking ravishing as ever.” Hux smiled, perpetually amused with her adoration of the holiday. “But I daresay an animal would know anything about Tim Richards’ gambling addiction.”

“I think someone killed him, a person, not an animal.” Gwen sighed with exasperation, eyes sparkling.

“He was ripped apart.” Dopheld commented, slightly offended at her flippant treatment of the subject.

“People can rip people apart.” She shrugged in response.  Hux didn’t have time to deal with this for much longer, people died and were killed all the time, it was the nature of humanity.

“You watch too many conspiracy theory videos on youtube, do you know that?” Hux shook his head as he headed for the door.

“I believe!” Gwen shouted, before shouting the television to something less depressing.

 

A few hours into the work day, the news for Tim’s body settled into background noise, as Hux’s employees returned to their assignments. With Starkiller submitted, they could move on now to drafting new designs for Snoke Enterprises, who had contacted them for schematics regarding a new type of rocket engine. It was exciting work for Hux, and he threw himself into it, having his assistant, Thanisson bring his lunch up to his office.

However instead of Thanisson, Hux found Kylo standing across the threshold of his office, holding a brown paper bag.

“How did you get in here?” Hux stood, the smell of warm food too pleasant for his stomach to ignore. He really needed to stop skipping breakfast, he thought.

“I asked nicely and they let me in.” Kylo smiled, making Hux’s chest clench. He held out the paper bag, and Hux gladly walked around his desk and accepted it. Inside were small containers, filled with soup, a salad, and a hearty sub sandwich.

“How did you even find me?” Hux asked, setting the bag down and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I asked your brother.” Kylo shrugged. Hux figured that was a safe enough answer, Techie worked from the house and if Kylo had gone looking for him, Techie would have pointed him in the right direction.

“What do you want?” Hux asked finally, a smile playing on his lips.

“You’re not even going to comment on my costume?” Kylo laughed, gesturing to the apparent costume he had put on in the spirit of Halloween.

“I’m not sure what you’re supposed to be.” Hux admitted after a few moments, not able to place the cape as anything other than dramatic.

“I’m Darth Vader!” Kylo exclaimed, making Hux shake his head, there was no way he would ever have known.

“You’re just wearing all black, how is anyone supposed to tell?” He pointed out.

“I left my lightsaber and helmet in the car, didn’t want to scare your employees.” Kylo winked, leaning against the desk.

“How thoughtful. You still haven’t answered my question.” Hux reminded him. Kylo grinned, too wide, too white, too sharp.

“I saw that assistant of yours downtown getting your lunch, I figured I’d bring it to you myself.” He shrugged.

“Is your studio downtown?” Hux asked, frowning. Downtown was a long way for Kylo to drive when he didn’t need to, Hux thought.

“Yeah, I’m taking a bit of a lunch break myself.” Kylo explained. Hux hummed thoughtfully.

“I’d like to see it one day, the studio.” He said, stepping closer to Kylo.

Kylo took the hint and stepped even closer still, until he slipped an arm around Hux’s shoulder and pressed their mouths together, hot open tongues searching for warmth. Hux looped his arms around Kylo’s neck, confident that no one would bother them with his door closed the way it was. He backed them against the desk, hopping up to sit on it, letting his legs curl around Kylo’s waist.

“You’d find it boring, nothing but a bunch of paintings.” Kylo murmured, bashful yet again. Hux shook his head, but decided that conversation could be had another day.

“Will you eat with me?” Hux asked, wiggling in Kylo’s hold to increase the friction, trying to show Kylo what he really meant.

“I can’t, I just wanted to see you.” Kylo groaned, pulling away slightly. Hux sighed in understanding and slid off the desk, still pressed right up against Kylo.

“You’re going to see me tonight.” Hux reminded him, making Kylo grin.

He nodded and the two of them walked to the door to Hux’s office, sharing one final kiss before Hux opened the door. Before Kylo turned to leave, he held Hux’s hand in his own, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles there.

“Did you see the news? What happened to Tim?” Kylo asked, eyes filled with a strange darkness.

“I did. Awful, but these things happen.” Hux replied, shrugging. Really, one dead man was so far down on Hux’s radar, he didn’t know why people were making such a big deal of it.

“I heard he got what he deserved, for ruining his family’s finances. Or something.” Kylo said, voice choppy and strange, warping. Hux looked at him for a long time, but couldn’t find anything amiss. He wanted to ask why Kylo was so interested, what he was thinking, why he brought it up. He wanted to ask about the eyes, and the teeth, and what he really wanted, why he really came all the way downtown to see him.

“That’s what my friend thinks.” He said instead.

“What do you think?” Kylo pressed, crowding Hux in the doorway. Shouldn’t he be getting a phone call by now? Shouldn’t someone come looking for him? How was he all alone with Kylo, in the middle of one of the busiest floors of the building?

Not that he didn’t want to be alone with Kylo, it was just strange. The entire building didn’t go on lunch break when he did.

“I think these things happen.” Hux said again, more concerned about Kylo’s mood than that of a dead man’s fate.

“See you at eleven?” Kylo perked up immediately, as if nothing were wrong at all.

“Eleven.” Hux confirmed, watching as Kylo walked away, across the floor.

Hux didn’t even realize it was raining.

 

* * *

 

Hux never particularly cared for Halloween, but the way Techie’s face lit up when the trick-or-treaters rang their doorbell was too precious to deny. They had been sitting in the living room since six o’clock, when the youngest children came around accompanied by their parents, politely asking for candy that would then keep them up way past their eight o’clock bed times. Techie was dressed as a pumpkin, saying the sweater he had found matched his hair well enough that he could just wear a green hat and be convincing enough. Hux changed into a classic vampire outfit, complete with a cape and fangs, only because Techie felt the seven-year-olds wouldn’t understand his tired engineer character.

They had put on the syfy network, which had been playing nothing but horror films for the past few days gearing up for Halloween, and waited for more people to arrive. Every year they over-bought candy, and every year they gave out extras to the kids who showed up later, just to get rid of it. Hux had the strongest sweet tooth of anyone he knew, and would be more than inclined to eat every bit of candy if they didn’t give it to the actual children it was for.

There had been all manner of costumes this year, inspired by recent movies and franchises that had been rebooted. Hux found it alarming that so many children wore yellow coats and carried red balloons, didn’t they know what IT was about?

“It’s getting close to eleven.” Techie hinted once they closed the door after another group of trick-or-treaters politely thanked them for the handfuls of mini chocolates.

“I’m going to change out of this as soon as the last group leaves, don’t worry.” Hux untied the cape from his shoulders, leaving him in his normal white button down and black pants. He could very well show up to the party like that, he thought, but Kylo hadn’t specified that it was a costume party, so he didn’t want to show up and look a fool.

“Matt is coming over, so feel free to stay out as late as you want.” Techie winked, making Hux genuinely surprised. Hux was the older brother by all of three minutes, something he took pride in, and even though it was only three minutes, it still was strange for Hux to think as Techie as anything other than his _baby_ brother.

“Techie!” Hux gasped, the fake fangs popping out of his mouth and onto the floor. At least it gave Hux an excuse not to wear them again.

“Just be careful. The news – ” Techie started, but Hux lifted a hand to interrupt.

“I know, I will. I’m just going next door.” Hux walked into the kitchen, pretty sure there were no more children bound to show up. Techie followed with a spring to his step, his little pumpkin sweater flowing behind him.

“Oh he’s a neighbor?” Techie grinned, glad that Hux was finally beginning to branch out. It only took twenty six years, but he was.

“Yes, didn’t you meet him earlier today?” Hux asked, playfully reminding Techie. Hux’s smile dropped when he saw Techie frown. He hated when Techie looked at him like that, like he had no clue what Hux was talking about. It made him anxious.

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Techie finally said, setting down the bowl of candy on the table.

Hux closed the fridge and turned slowly to face his brother fully. It was very unlikely that Techie would forget Kylo, aside from their shared photographic memory, Kylo was a large and imposing man. He didn’t hide in the shadows or go unnoticed by any means. Thunder crashed outside, lightning illuminating Techie’s face. It suddenly felt very cold in the kitchen.

“He told me you gave him my office address.” Hux said, clearing his throat, voice cracking.

“Why would I do that?” Techie’s frown deepened, his head cocked in that way he does when he’s trying to figure out code.

“I – I don’t know, but why would he lie?” Hux countered, “He brought me lunch, said he wanted to see me.”

It was sweet, it had been sweet, right? That he had gone through all the trouble to visit Hux, even though his office was a decent thirty minutes from Kylo’s studio. That he had carried Hux’s soup and salad and sub up to the top floor wearing a poorly made Darth Vader costume, not caring that he was making a fool of himself. That he pressed Hux against the desk and kissed him, but didn’t want to fuck him. He didn’t just want to fuck Hux, that counted for something right?

“Hux, who is this guy?” Techie stepped closer and whispered, the thunder and rain pounding on the walls, streaking down the windows.

“His name is Kylo, his parents are Han and Leia.” Hux recited, the only concrete information he had on his…boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Whatever they were. “They live next door.”

Techie froze, fingers flexing nervously, biting his lip as if to try and figure out how to phrase his thoughts. Hux had long learned to let Techie take his time, lest his stutter returns as his brain tried to catch up with his mouth.

“H-Han passed away two years ago, and L-Leia lives in D.C.. She moved after Han’s death.” Techie whispered again, not daring to let his voice grow louder than that, careful that someone might be listening. Who would be listening?

“M-maybe he’s been staying in the house by himself.” Hux justified, thinking it plenty normal for a man to live in his childhood home. He lived in his childhood home, after all. It wasn’t strange. It wasn’t.

“I don’t know. It looked boarded up the last time I saw it.” Techie sighed, wringing his wrists together. “Hux, I-I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go.” He admitted finally, even though it pained him to say. Hux shook his head, he knew techie was looking forward to his night with Matt, who should be arriving any minute.

“I said I would. A Hux doesn’t break his word Tech.” He forced a smile to try and put his brother at ease, but it was clear that it didn’t work.

“Please bring the pepper spray, or a knife. Bring a knife.” Techie suggested, holding out a steak knife from the wooden block. Hux chuckled and pushed his hand away.

“I’m not going to bring a knife to a backyard party.” Hux shook his head.

“It’s outside? But it’s raining.” Techie pointed out, making Hux really notice the rain for the first time.

“Oh.” Was all he said.

The rain he could handle, but after, the buzzing, the insects, the swarming, the _insects,_ he couldn’t. He would just make sure to be back in time for the rains to end, and he’d be safe. Kylo was only next door, after all.

The two of them jumped when the doorbell rang, but Techie checked his phone and his face brightened. It must have been Matt, finally arriving.

“Text me every so often so I know you’re okay, please. I’ll worry.” Techie begged, a fist clutching the front of Hux’s button down.

“I will, I promise.” Hux gave his brother a hug and disappeared upstairs to wash his face.

 

* * *

 

Walking into the rain felt strangely liberating, taking the step from the porch onto the soggy grass and trudging through the mud emboldened Hux enough to take a shortcut between their two houses through the swamp. Kylo’s property wasn’t too far over, and he didn’t want to ruin the leather interior of his car, so he walked.

It was nearly impossible to see, Hux blinked harshly against the rain as his face paint stung his eyes. He could feel it melting off his face and it was making him itchy, he wanted to rub at his eyes, but the last time he did that he couldn’t stop. His legs carried him through the line of trees on muddy soil, the canopy above providing some comfort and shelter from the rain.

There was no sound aside from the rushing of the rain, and Hux timed his breaths to the rhythmic pounding of it against the trees. He resolved to have Kylo drive him back in that muscle car of his, but for some reason couldn’t remember what type of car it was. He was pretty sure it was red, or it might have been blue, he didn’t know. He supposed he could ask when he saw him.

After a few moments of walking, he began to get nervous. He was kicking himself for taking a shortcut, he should have just gone the long route and stayed to the paved roads. He should have driven himself. He should have said no to Kylo’s invitation. But then again, he was too handsome and funny to resist, so Hux walked. The rain beat down harder.

He wondered if the witches would come out, being Halloween. He wondered if he would see the eyes again. He wondered if he would ever get there. The phone rang.

“Hello?” He asked, plugging one ear to try and hear better. “Kylo? Is that you?” He said, tasting rain and makeup on his tongue.

There was no response, only static, and Hux panicked.

“Is this some prank call? Do you think this is fucking funny?” Hux began to shout when no one spoke. “This isn’t funny!” He shouted again, gripping the phone tightly.

He pulled it away from his face just as some water got in the charging port and sent a spark flying.

“Fuck!” Hux cursed, rubbing the sleeve of his shirt over the phone to no avail.

He screwed his eyes shut, and tried to breathe evenly. He was in the middle of the swamp, lost in the pitch of night, with no phone and a murderer on the loose. He wanted to go home. His heart thumped in his throat as he kept walking forward. He would eventually reach Kylo’s house, if he just kept moving, wouldn’t he?

In the distance, there was a flickering of orange, similar to the flash that Hux thought was Techie the other night. Without thinking, Hux broke into a run, heading towards the flickering. If he were lucky, it was Kylo and his friends having a bonfire, trying to stay warm despite the rain. He was careful not to trip on any upturned roots, or dips in the earth, knowing that the moment an ankle twisted he would be taken away, left for the insects, _consumed_.

The flickering steadied the closer to it he got, and he was surprised to see it was not a bonfire at all, just a ring of torches lighting the perimeter of a small clearing. Hux couldn’t see beyond the lights, but he assumed Kylo’s house had to be just beyond them. He wasn’t sure how the flames remained lit even through the rain, and was hypnotized by the sight of the water passing through them, oblivious to the fact that he was completely alone.

A hand came down on his shoulder, and Hux screamed, but was quickly pulled into a hug. Hux melted against Kylo’s broad chest, thankful that he had made it safely.

“Hey, it’s just me.” Kylo cupped Hux’s cheeks with both hands and gave him a dopey smile that made Hux’s heart stutter.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I went through the swamp to get here, I suppose I’m a little on edge.” Hux laughed nervously, “Where are your friends?” He asked, trying to look around, but not able to get very far with Kylo’s hold on his face.

“You’ll meet them later, I wanted some alone time with you.” Kylo blushed, leading him to the middle of the clearing. Hux followed happily, glad to be in familiar company.

“It’s raining.” Hux mentioned when Kylo began licking his neck. Licking, sucking, biting, too sharp, too sharp, too sharp – Hux _moaned_.

“Yeah, you’ve never wanted to kiss in the rain?” Kylo asked, coaxing Hux’s mouth open with his clever tongue. Hux nodded against Kylo’s lips, tasting the rain, and something a bit metallic.

Hux wanted to do much more than kiss Kylo, but he wasn’t sure some bizarrely lit clearing in the swamp was the best location. These friends of Kylo’s could come at any moment, and he didn’t want an audience if they were going to do this, right here, right now.

Kylo gently tugged Hux down to sit in his lap, and he pulled Hux’s shirt off of his shoulders, kissing all the pale skin he could reach. The rain on his bare shoulders combined with Kylo’s heated touch made him gasp, and he arched his back slightly to give Kylo more access.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Kylo asked, kissing the underside of Hux’s jaw.

“Yes.” Hux squirmed in Kylo’s hold, and he hissed in pleasure as Kylo let a hand drop between his legs, his pants rapidly tightening as his cock filled out under Kylo’s insistent touch.

With one hand, he unbuttoned Hux’s trousers and managed to get Hux’s cock out, the rain slicking up his shaft as best as it could.

“Do you want me to take you?” Kylo smirked as he watched high spots of color develop on Hux’s cheeks. Hux let his head fall back, eyes closed against the water that clung to his eyelashes.

“Please.” Hux whined, rocking them so his back hit the floor with a dull thud.

Kylo’s body shielded him from the rain as he bent over and tugged Hux’s pants down his thighs. The water dripped from his hair and landed in Hux’s open mouth, wanting, panting, moaning.

“I don’t have anything.” Kylo stopped abruptly, making Hux irrationally angry.

“I don’t care, I’m clean.” Hux tried pulling him back down, not caring about anything, not caring that he was still fully clothed, not caring that he was outside in the rain, not caring that he was about to get fucked on the floor.

Kylo growled, too many teeth all bared at once, and Hux moaned louder as Kylo sat up to unzip his jeans and pull his thick cock out. It curved up slightly, heavy and hot and Hux’s mouth watered. It rained and rained and rained, and Hux spread himself out, the water washing away the last bits of makeup on his face, cleansing him. He felt rejuvenated, he felt energized, he felt powerful.

"Devour me," he said. 

Devour my body, my soul, claim me, mark me, he thought. Kylo seemed to hear, and answered Hux's pleas. 

“If I do this, you’re _mine_ , do you understand?” Kylo panted, breathing heavy. He reminded Hux of an animal, something feral and unpredictable, and his body sang.

“Yes, yes, yes, _yours_.” Hux’s legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist like vines, pulling him down to get as close as possible. Hux felt drunk on Kylo’s presence, he wanted to be joined with him, for now, for always.

“Mine.” Kylo hummed as he pushed himself in, the head of his cock making room for itself inside Hux’s tight hole. He wasn’t entirely loose still from earlier, and the stretch burned, but Hux didn’t ask for Kylo to stop, in fact he begged for him to keep going.

They moved in tandem, pushing and pulling, taking what they wanted from one another. Pressed chest to chest, their ribs knocked back and forth as they breathed each other’s air, mouths locked together making Hux dizzy.

Kylo moved faster and harder, hands roaming in impossible places, all at once. Hux was growing overwhelmed, he wasn’t going to last, he wasn’t going to be able to even stay awake, the sweet breath intoxicating. Kylo arranged Hux’s legs to bury himself deeper, over his shoulders or around his hips, Hux kept being taken apart and put back together again.

He let his head fall to the side, cheek rubbing in the dirt and mud as Kylo fucked into him, making sweet grunts and the occasional curse. That’s when he saw them, those bright yellow pricks of light from just outside the clearing. He bolted upright, but Kylo was quick and placed a warm steady hand on his chest to keep him in place.

“They can’t hurt you.” He assured Hux, not stopping the rolling of his hips.

“Y-you know them?” Hux’s voice shook from the pleasure and the fear, which fed the pleasure. Kylo hit his prostate and Hux cried out just a little loud. The eyes drew closer.

“They’re my friends.” Kylo twisted one of Hux’s nipples and Hux just couldn’t hold it in anymore, he came, faster than he ever had in his entire life.

Kylo followed after him with a crescendoing howl, hot come spilling out of Hux’s used hole as he pulled away.

 

The rain stopped.

 

Fear slammed its way up into Hux’s throat, ripping Hux apart, he had to get out, he had to leave, the rain had stopped the rain had –

“What…?” Hux asked, sitting up.

The rain hadn’t simply stopped, it had frozen. Droplets hung in the air like beads on a string, thousands of glass beads all suspended from fishing wire. The whooshing of the rain outside the circle sloshed against the ground, but inside the circle, all was still.

“What’s happening?” Hux whispered, feeling the eyes on him. He was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he was naked. He curled in on himself, protecting himself. “What are you?” He asked Kylo, looking into the too black eyes.

“I’m the witch that lives in the swamp.” He said cheerily, grinning so wide the smile broke his face in half. Hux’s hands began to shake, torn between fleeing and standing his ground. The eyes hedged closer to the circle of fire, and Hux heard the buzzing, it was coming from _them_. “These are my friends.”

“Hello.” Hux said as politely as he could, willing his voice not to tremble.

The eyes responded with the sound of a thousand insects and Hux wanted to scream. A hand clamped down around his mouth made him think he had actually done so.

“You’re safe now, you’re mine.” Kylo soothed him, reminded him, told him, running his hands along Hux’s body. His hands felt rough, like sandpaper scratching along Hux’s skin, tearing it to pieces. When he looked down, he was covered in blood, but he didn’t feel any pain.

“I don’t – I don’t understand.” Hux stammered, waving a hand through the droplets, watching as they fell like ice to the floor, sticking to the mud.

“We watched you, night after night, making sure you were safe, hoping one day you would join us.” Kylo pulled Hux’s body into his lap once more, reaching a hand down and slowly pushing his own come back inside Hux’s arse. Hux hissed at the pain of over sensitivity, but didn’t pull away.

He must have looked like a madman, covered in sweat and blood and mud. Kylo watched him with a possessive gaze, his form shifting between human and something not quite.

“Magic isn’t real.” Hux said, entirely unconvinced but needing to say it anyway.

“Of course it is. We have it, your brother has it, and you have it.” Kylo traced patterns in the blood on Hux’s stomach, making him jerk back when they burned.

“What the fuck kind of ritual is this?” Hux demanded when the patterns sank into his skin, pulling himself away from Kylo’s hold. The rain fell all at once, in one big sheet. It cut Hux’s skin, made him bleed even more, but it didn’t hurt. Didn't kill him. “What did you do to me?”

“I only found the thing deep inside of you that slept for all these years and woke it up.” Kylo replied innocently, holding his hands out. They too were cut, steadily oozing blood too dark to be fresh, like Kylo survived off the life of others. He thought of Tim Richards. He thought of something else. 

“Why me?” Hux finally asked, standing in the rain, unafraid but angry.

“Because you’re the one.” Kylo said easily.

“The one to do what?” Hux ordered, the hair on his arms standing straight up from the electricity in the air.

“To burn the world down.” Kylo smiled.

Hux smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Hux blinked awake, soft light filtering through the open curtains of his room. At the foot of the bed, Millicent was curled up and happily purring away, rolling this way and that to get the majority of her body in a ray of sunlight. Kylo laid next to him, the steady rise and fall of his shoulders an easy tempo for Hux's beating heart to sync to. 

He remembered little after Kylo's declaration of destruction, after his own agreement to carry it out. He didn't want to be afraid anymore, he wanted to instill the fear. He wanted his name burned into the mountains from which great civilizations carved their way, he wanted kings and gods alike to quake at his feet. He wanted to kill all the insects and all walk outside after a rain has passed. And he was determined, oh there would never be a man more determined than him, Hux decided, never a student to eager to learn, desperate to please. 

He would have all these things, and more. Soon. 

Pulling him from his daydreaming, Kylo rolled over, lifting an arm for Hux to slide underneath. He was warm and solid and  _real,_ albeit not entirely human. Hux supposed great power comes with great sacrifice, but he wasn't quite ready to sell pieces of his soul, not yet. 

Not yet. 

Hux could hear Techie moving about in the kitchen downstairs. He wondered how long Techie had known, or if he even did know. A small smile formed at the thought of running away, the four of them together; Hux, Techie, Kylo, and Matt. Hux was sure Matt would go wherever Techie went, love binding them together for an eternity. Hux wanted Kylo to love him, and wanted to love him in return. Maybe some day they would find themselves in a place and time where they did. It was wishful thinking.

He reached across Kylo's sleeping body and grabbed his watch from the nightstand, smiling as he laid back down, resting his head on Kylo's arm as a pillow. Kylo softly opened his eyes, rich honey brown today instead of the inky black of night that Hux still didn't know whether it was real. 

"Ready to rule the world?" Kylo smiled lazily as he bent down to kiss Hux, lick into his mouth, teeth drawing blood and licking it away as he bit down on Hux's lip. 

"Born ready." Hux replied, feeling his own body shimmer with energy.

He could feel the rumbling thunder in the distance, he could smell the change in the air. He could see the flooded streets, and taste the electricity on his tongue. They would bend the world at their feet, they would bring chaos and destruction. They would devour everything, for it was three o'clock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked this fic, it was such fun to work on, and I hope that you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Kylux lends itself to such spooky themes, don't they? :) 
> 
> If there are any tags I missed, please tell me and I will be glad to add them in! I don't want someone stumbling across something they wish they hadn't just because I've stared at this thing for so long and have forgotten half of what I've written lmao!
> 
> As always, if you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me over on tumblr at @cowboykylux ! I'd love to meet you! xxx :)


End file.
